


Peanuts

by Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Allergic reaction, Anaphylaxis, Eating Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peanut allergy, Slow Burn, Unus Annus, like i dont know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter/pseuds/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter
Summary: Ethan get’s an allergic reaction and scares the hell out of himself and Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write something longer. I try to update farely often.

Ethan was late. Again. 

He had not heard his alarm and instead woke up to his phone ringing, three hours later. Mark was calling him.  
”Dude where are you?!”  
”Mhwhat?”  
Ethan was still so sleepy and could barely understand the world around him.  
”Immainmybedwaddyawant” he mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
”Ethan you should be here already!”  
”WAIT! What time is it?!” Ethan was suddenly awake.  
”It’s eleven you idiot!”  
”I’m on my way!”

He hopped to his car and started driving. His hair was a mess and his clothes were just the ones he had found first on the floor. And he was hungy. So hungry.  
He was driving faster than ever, and it was a miracle he didn’t get pulled over or in an accident. In twenty minutes, he was at Mark’s door.

The door was unlocked so he just walked inside.  
”I’m so so sorry, I don’t know what happened I-”  
”Ethan. Calm down. Just let’s shoot this episode. I’ll do the intro and you just ’yes and me’ ok?”  
Mark had this incredible ability to focus on his work. Ethan admired it. Any other co-worker, boss or a friend would’ve lectured of yelled at him for being late. Mark knew that that would’ve just delayed them even more. Ethan was thankful of that.

Filming for unus annus went fine. Their banter was funny and Ethan was feeling good. It wasn’t very special video, but not the worst.

”Okay that’s a wrap! Lets eat something before filming the second one” said Amy as she started to shut down cameras.  
”You okay Eth?” Asked Mark as he grabbed the yonger mans shoulder.  
”Yeah. I’m just bummed that I was late. The morning was not the best”  
”Did you eat anything before coming here?”  
Ethan felt guilt rising to his face.  
”I didn’t have time. After our call ended, I dressed up and came here”  
Mark looked Ethan straight into his eyes with a father-like essence.  
”You should’ve grabbed something.”  
”I know that. I’m sorry”  
”Don’t be sorry you idiot. You must be hungry. Come on lets eat”

Ethan stood in front of the fridge, craving everything. He grabbed all the different cheeses and deli meats and stacked them on to the table.  
Mark, Ethan and Amy all sat at the table, making numerous sandwitches. Mark and Amy were talking about editing, but Ethan was too hungry to listen. He just stuffed his face with bread and meat.

”And I think at this point lixian could put that milk vine- Ethan are you okay?”  
Ethan had stopped chewing. His mouth was still full of food but panic froze him completely.  
He felt his throat closing. He couldn’t breathe.

Ethan ran to the nearest trashcan and spitted all the food from his mouth. He was panicking and could not think straight. He felt hopeless and afraid as he slided down on the floor.

”Ethan can you hear me?” It was Mark.  
”Ethan nodded his head, desperately trying to breathe.  
”Where are your epipens Eth?” Ethan pointed at his backpack, witch layed on the other side of the room. Amy ran to get it.  
”Try to stay calm Ethan. Try to breathe with me okay? In and out. It’s gonna be okay.”  
Amy gave Mark the epipen. Mark quickly took and uncapped it.  
”Focus on my eyes Ethan” he said and injected his friend with epinephrine.  
Ethan flinched lightly from the small needle. Instantly, he started to feel his breathing becoming easier and his panic was fading. He was tired.  
”Amy get the car ready, let’s take Ethan to hospital”

Mark had carried Ethan to his tesla. He fastened his seatbelt and sat next to him on the backseat. He rubbed Ethan’s shoulder, probably more trying to calm himself that Ethan at this point.  
”I’m sorry” was all Ethan could say.  
”Sorry? You have nothing to feel sorry for. Come here” Mark held his hands open so Ethan could hug him.  
”I was so scared” whispered Mark into Ethan’s ear. ”For a split second I thought I was gonna lose you. I will throw away every food item and buy new ones and I’ll make sure nothing has peanuts”  
”You don’t have to do that for me” Ethan mumbled.  
”I will do anything to make you safe. I.. You.. You are so important to me you don’t even know.” Mark planted a gentle kiss on Ethan’s forehead.  
In Mark’s hands, Ethan felt safe.

Mark and Amy stayed at the waiting room whem Ethan met with doctors.  
Mark buried his face in his hands as he let out a tired groan. Amy sat next to him, rubbing his back.  
”Ethan will be okay” Amy said comforting Mark. ”This is not even the first time he has had an allergic reaction. He’s strong, don’t worry”  
”Yeah I know he’s strong” Mark said, more to his hands than to Amy. ”I just feel responsible. He’s still so young and I feel like I should keep him safe.”  
”Its not your job to keep him safe Mark”  
”Yeah but it kinda is. I.. I moved him to LA. I... I just love him so much”  
Amy smiled. ”I think he knows that”


End file.
